Liquid compositions, especially heavy duty liquid compositions, more specifically aqueous heavy duty liquid compositions have traditionally been problematic to form and maintain because often times the materials desired to be incorporated into the liquid compositions have a tendency to separate from the aqueous phase and/or coalesce.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,340,390 and 6,043,300 disclose organic and/or non-aqueous liquid systems, such as paints, inks, that are stabilized by a castor-oil derivative. These references fail to teach that aqueous liquid compositions can be stabilized by a castor-oil derivative.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,080,708 and 6,040,282 disclose personal care and/or shampoo compositions that are stabilized by a stabilizer, such as a crystalline, hydroxyl-containing stabilizer.
There is a continuing need for stabilizer liquid compositions, especially stabilized heavy duty liquid compositions, more specifically stabilized aqueous heavy duty liquid compositions; systems for stabilizing such compositions; and methods for utilizing such compositions to provide a benefit.